


Of One Punch Man and White Knights

by clxude



Series: Ushiten Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, I've never seen one punch man, M/M, does anyone know what this is bc I don't, i wrote this last, mircosoft word kept changing Tendou's to Nintendo's when will it stop, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You told me the plot of the first five episodes of One Punch Man, Satori. At least mine is original.”<br/></p>
<p>“How did you know? I never showed you that anime on purpose.”<br/></p><p>“Semi showed it to me a few months ago.”<br/></p><p>Of <em>fucking</em> course. Semi Eita never had respect for Tendou’s sole source of originality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of One Punch Man and White Knights

**Author's Note:**

> also known as Claude couldn't think of anything better
> 
> Beta-ed [Rey](http://kxrasuno.tumblr.com/)
> 
> //ushiten week day 3//reading together//

_ “Once upon a time, there – “ _

“Is that the best you could come up with, Miracle Boy?” Tendou sighed, rolling over to face Wakatoshi who was laying on the bed beside him. “I told you a bad ass story about a superhero who could punch through anything and everything, and you want to tell a fairy tale?”

“You told me the plot of the first five episodes of  _ One Punch Man,  _ Satori. At least mine is original.”

“How did you know? I never showed you that anime on purpose.” Tendou sighed and dug his chin into his boyfriend’s chest. He was far from the most creative person; anime about eggs was all he had left to seem unique.

“Semi showed it to me a few months ago.”

Of fucking  _ course.  _ Semi Eita never had respect for Tendou’s sole source of originality.

“Can I continue now?”

Satori waved a hand above his head, mumbling a slight  _ fine. _

“Anyway –

_ “Once upon a time, there was a boy. He was a firecracker, lit and ready to shoot off at any moment, trailing flames as bright as his hair.” _

These, Wakatoshi’s whispered stories painting Tendou as a gallant hero, were nothing new or out of the ordinary. He told them as easily as he spoke Japanese, as fluidly as he uttered farming metaphors. It was an aspect of daily life with the ace, a frequent action baring little consequence.

The muttered words were all in the same universe, the same fictional tales of dragons with pitch feathers and ivy with blood-dripping thorns. They were the same battles with predictable endings – the heroes always win, and Tendou was always a gleaming white knight. The words themselves, however, were always changing, ever shifting to form an incomplete masterpiece, searching for the final touch.

_ “He never backed down, never stepped away from a fight. Many called him a monster, but to the people that mattered, he was a hero with a silver tongue and a golden heart. He was a wall, protecting his family from the horrors that loomed outside their gates.” _

Whenever Tendou questioned the similarities between himself and Wakatoshi’s flaming knight, Ushijima always brushed off the idea with a slight laugh and a few feeble excuses;  _ red is my favorite hair color; why wouldn’t he protect the people he loves? _

And so this  _ monster,  _ this  _ wall,  _ stood firm before his band of friends. Tendou tried to not think about it, or the shredded pages from a fucked creative writing degree. They were happy in their cramped Sendai apartment, chucked full of  _ Mikasa  _ and  _ Molten.  _ The parallels were just transected lines, crossing once and only once.

_ “He would face any flora and fauna without fear. His friends’ support backed him, twin bone swords flanking his sides. He surmounted any challenge, tackling it headlong, trampling it without hesitation. He would dig his heels into the dirt, breath deep and defend, stopping every oncoming attack before they could even be launched.” _

Tendou was able to pinpoint every one of his Shiratorizawa teammates in the story. Shirabu and Semi – the Gemini commanders with a twin taste for blood. Reon and Goshiki - swinging blades, slicing enemies until the killing fields ran red. Yamagata - forever firm behind them, guarding the home front until the end of time.

Ushijima himself was the only one to ever shy away from the spotlight. He never once appeared as anything more than a hopeful medic with fumbling fingers, a sly merchant with deep pockets, or a cheerful farmer with food to spare. He never took center stage, and the focus never shied away from the fire truck of a boy.

_ “He stood tall against the pretty face coating in green shadow, the king who sent out bamboo shoots and kudzu vines. The tree trunks would not crush the knight, however; the leaves would not smother him. He was invincible, unobtainable, unstoppable.” _

It was far from the world they knew in high school, and so unlike the universe of division one college volleyball. Tendou Satori could block without a problem, without a single  _ thought,  _ but Ushijima Wakatoshi could spike through three top tier blockers without breaking a sweat.

Miracle Boy Wakatoshi was a hero, a pretty face with a dead spike, but he was painting a universe where  _ his  _ hero,  _ his  _ love, found the recognition he duly required. They weren’t beautiful, but neither was hurtling towards at Mach ten speeds victory without a challenger.

_ “A host of obsidian dragons could not drag him down, could not  _ weigh  _ him down when there was a war to win and a family to protect. They could pin him down but never finish the job, so do not doubt him, a firecracker waiting to explode.” _

The apartment in Sendai was crowded and messy, with a sagging couch and a chipped kitchen counter. The apartment in Sendai had heard of this flaming knight ten thousand times, and this Sendai high-rise would hear it ten thousand times more, because his words weren’t beautiful and his blocks weren’t enough, but somewhere in between, they felt like infinity.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Requests are welcome at my [tumblr](http://mother-iwa-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
